Umbrella (2)
'Extensive Overview' Main Plot Clare is still angry because Eli rejected her the day before. When she finds him waiting by her locker, she wants to know the reason why he rejected her and he says it's because of her faith. She says they both know he doesn't believe in her faith and demands to know the real reason he wouldn't let her in. He says he cares about her and that's it, but she thinks it has something to do with Julia. Eli denies this but rejects her once more when she asks to come over again. She wants her dad's watch back but he tells her that he brought it home, and leaves while Clare shouts at him for not giving back her watch. Clare meets up with Adam and tells him about how Eli rejected her and he wouldn't let her into his bedroom even though his parents said it was okay. She tells Adam about wanting her dad's watch back and is planning to sneak into Eli's room during lunch hour. She asks Adam where he would keep it, but Adam tells her he's never went into Eli's bedroom, and he said Eli has a lock in his bedroom. Clare insists she wants the watch back. Later during the lunch hour, Adam meets up with Clare in front of Eli's house. Mr. Goldsworthy answers the door, half asleep, and Clare says she is there to pick up Eli's English homework. Mr. Goldsworthy tells them nobody is allowed in Eli's room, but Clare says she knows Eli's combination, and he lets them in. She tries to guess the combination but it doesn't work. Adam suggests the date of Julia’s death and it works. They open the door to Eli's bedroom and find out it's a really messy room. Back at school, Clare is waiting by Eli's locker and says she understands he didn't reject her but that he's just embarrassed because he's messy but it's okay because she can deal with messy. Eli opens his locker and finds out Clare cleaned out his locker. He starts to freakout and runs to the recycle bin to get the stuff she threw out. She tries to calm him down but he yells at her, which scares her, and tells Clare to go away. Shocked, she backs away from him and walks off. Clare goes home and her parents tell her they have decided to go with the suggestion she made of keeping the house so that Clare doesn’t have to go back and forth. This moment is bittersweet for Clare because she is happy that she won't have to go back and forth, but is upset because the person(Eli) who gave her to idea, she is currentally not speaking to. Upset about his outburst with Clare, Eli sits in his car thinking about the day’s events. His mom hops in and tries to console her son. Eli wonders if he will forget Julia if he starts to throw things away. Eli’s mom says that the suff in his room isn't Julia. Julia would want Eli to be happy. And if being with Clare makes Eli happy, then that is Julia would want(for Eli to be happy.) Eli shows up at Clare’s house and explains why he hangs on to things. Clare suggests that Eli is a hoarder and tells him she's going to stand by him just like he's supported her. They start the long process of throwing things out in his room, with Clare by his side for every item. 'Sub Plot' Drew and Adam meet up in the hallway. Adam tells Drew about what Fiona said to him and that she wants to give Drew a second chance. Drew talks to Adam for advice, but Adam seems comfortable about his brother and Fiona's status, tells Drew to let Fiona do what she wants. Drew leaves. At the food drive where Drew and Fiona are seen packing foods in the boxes. Adam is seen walking there and smiles at Fiona, and Fiona winks at him and walks towards Drew and is seen flirting with him. A jealous looking Adam gets sad looking at them. Then Adam walks out of the gym. Back at the food drive, Drew asks Adam to what to do with Fiona, Adam gets angry and starts yelling at Drew. Drew figures out that Adam is jealous of him flirting with Fiona. Adam tells Drew that she doesn't want anything physical and that maybe she should go out with him. Drew is concerned that Fiona will figure out Adam's secret. Drew tells Adam that physically, he is not a guy. Adam then runs off feeling angry and hurt. Fiona confronts Adam and he tells her that he’s mad she’s flirting with Drew. Confused and hurt, Fiona storms off and tells Adam that she’s done with both brothers after the canned food drive is done At The Dot, Drew approaches Fiona. Fiona tells him she’s confused by the two brothers and doesn’t understand why Adam was so upset, since he’s always so sweet. Drew realizes that Fiona doesn’t know that Adam was born a girl, and rather than tell Adam’s secret in an attempt to get Fiona all to himself, Drew keeps quiet. Drew later goes into the gym to find Adam. Drew tells Adam that Fiona doesn't know about his secret. Adam then tells him what if it doesn't work out because he is physically a girl, Drew tells him he will never know if he doesn't try. They walk out of the gym with Adam thanking his big brother. 'Third Plot' In the hallway Dave is seen trying to convince the gang that his nothing like his dad. The black kid wants proof of it, and wants Dave to get something from his dad's cruiser. Dave says he will do it, and the gang leaves. Later Dave secretly goes into his Dad's car in search for something when Wesley interrupts and they argue about being friends. Wesley leaves, and Dave finds a tazer gun at the front rack of the car. Dave steals the tazer in order to impress the gangs which they are. But they still want Dave to prove he’s a badass and use it on someone. That someone, unfortunately, is Wesley, who happens to be walking by. Later, Wesley sees Dave trying to put the tazer back in the cruiser and Dave tries to apologize to Wesley. Dave tazes his best friend, leaving him shaking on the ground in pain. Wesley tells Dave that if he’s really sorry then Wesley should get to taze Dave. Dave readies himself for the pain and then Wesley, being the nice guy he triespurple nurple Dave and the two laugh and wrestle around on the grass. They finally forgive each other and become friends again. 'Gallery' 400x300-degrassi-umbrella-pt-2-adam-clare.jpg umbrella-pt2-1.jpg umbrella-pt2-2.jpg umbrella-pt2-3.jpg umbrella-pt2-6.jpg umbrella-pt2-9.jpg umbrella-pt2-10.jpg Umbrelladfsf.PNG Umbrelladfsguf.PNG Umbrelladfsrruf.PNG Umbrelladfsruf.PNG Umbrelladfst5uf.PNG Umbrelladfstguf.PNG Umbrelladfstuf.PNG Umbrelladfsuf.PNG Umbrelladrfsuf.PNG Ddddddd.PNG Umbrelladfstgdd5rruf.PNG Umbrellafsfd.PNG Umbrellafsfdee.PNG Umbrelladfsuddf.PNG Umbrelladfstg5uf.PNG Umbrelladfstg5rruf.PNG Umbrelladfstg5rrufee.PNG Umbrelladfstg5ufhhh.PNG Umbrelddladfstg5ufhhh.PNG Umbrefflladfstg5rruf.PNG Umbrerrlladfstg5uf.PNG Umbrelladhhfstg5uf.PNG|eli and clare share a sweet moment Umbrelddladfstg5ufhsssssssshh.PNG hoarder.jpg eclare3.jpg Featured Music *Tonight I Love You by The Latency (Heard when Clare and Eli are in his room, going through his things) *Daydreaming by Nat Jay (Heard when Adam walks into the food drive to see Drew and Fiona talking.) Quotes *Clare: What do you expect?'' After rejecting me like that'' or was your ex girlfriend turned on by rejection" *Drew: "Adam, let's be serious! Fiona is the hottest girl in school. Why would she go for a guy like you?" *Adam: "You like her! Why is it so crazy if I like her too?" *Adam: "I didn't tell you to flirt with him!" *Drew: "Jealousy's a bitch." *Clare: "...I don't really need a locker stalker right now." *Eli: "I know you're going throught stuff because of your parents' divorce but your faith..." Clare: "Oh you think my faith is bogus and we both know it!" *Eli (to Clare) "Where do you even come up with this stuff?" *CeCe: "You seemed so happy with her..." Eli: "I was, but now she knows the real me." *Eli: "Everytime I try to throw out something, I feel like I'm going to die...or...or somebody else is going to. Someone I love" *Eli:"Here's what I want Clare, I want you not to give up on me. You're the only thing that makes me feel like I can ever get better." Clare: "Then I guess you're stuck with me just like you said I'm stuck with you" *Eli: "You could work hard enough to earn a whole year of free stays at the Hotel Eli." Clare: "Is it four stars?" Eli: "Once it's ready.. and you are." Clare: "Maybe someday." *Dave's Friend: "Hey nerd linger!" *Dave: "Hey Wes, you remember the guys?" Wesley: "Yeah, they're like the kings and you're their jester" *Clare: (to Eli who is digging in the trash) "No Eli, Eli you have calm down. Just look at me, calm down, calm—" Eli: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" *Dave: "Don't tase me bro!" Link *Download Umbrella Part 2 *Watch Umbrella Part 2 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Parents Category:Relationship Issues Category:Love Triangles Category:Siblings Category:Crushes Category:Friendships Category:Family Issues Category:Bullying Category:Hoarding Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Divorce